Ace Ventura
Ace Ventura is the pet detective and the main protagonist of the Ace Ventura movies, played by Jim Carrey. Background Biography Ace is a Miami-based private detective specializing in the retrieval of missing animals, the son of Rex Ventura and descendant of such as "Ernest Ventura Shackleton" and "Jacques Ventura Costeau". It is not known whether the animated television series was contiguous with the feature-films; but if it was it may take place before them because the only one of his pets to appear in the series is his capuchin monkey, Spike. His eccentricities makes him a laughing stock to the Miami-Dade Police Department in the early part of the first movie, but eventually earned their respect after his rescue of Dan Marino and the dolphin, Snowflake. During the first film, Ace is tasked with not only finding a stolen dolphin, but also trying to prevent the kidnapping of Dan Marino from a psychopath ex-football player, Ray Finkle, bent on revenge for costing the Dolphins the game with the botched field goal. He is certain that Finkle is the man responsible, but he can't find Finkle. Ace also learns of a missing hiker whom coincidentally is named Lt. Lois Einhorn and tries to figure out the connection she has with his suspect. Eventually, Ace not only discovers the connection that Finkle has with Einhorn, but also that they're the same person in a transgender disguise. This may imply that Finkle had killed Einhorn, underwent a partial sex change to assume her identity and take advantage of her position in the Miami PD. Disgusted by the thought that when he had been previously kissed by Einhorn, he had actually been kissed by a man, Ace spends the night rinsing his mouth out and washing himself. Following Einhorn to the hideout inside a wharf, he tries to test his theory on her but finds a normal feminine body and actual hair. Before Ace was about to give up, Marino secretly alerts him to a bulge sticking between her legs. With concrete proof, Ace makes a short humiliating speech at Einhorn while revealing to the entire Miami PD about her true motive in killing Roger Podacter, when he discovered her true identity as Finkle("He found Captain Winky!")! He proves it by forcibly turning Einhorn over to reveal the bulge sticking out of her silk panties. Everyone in the PD, including Marino and Snowflake reacts in disgust when they learned that Finkle had kissed them the same way as Ace. Now humiliated and exposed, Finkle makes her last attempt to kill Ace out of revenge, but he flips her over into the wharf. As he attempts to pull himself up, Ace steps over Finkle's hand and takes the ring which was indeed missing a stone to finalize his theory that Einhorn is no doubt the disgraced Ray Finkle. Ace begins a relationship with Miami Dolphins press officer, Melissa Robinson, while Finkle is arrested for her crimes. During the second film, Ace attempts monasticism after a failed rescue attempt of a raccoon, only to be called out of retirement to investigate a missing sacred animal, although he has a severe fear of bats. During meditation with the Abbot, he discovers Vincent Cadby who originally hired him to find the bat is the same kidnapper who wanted the war to happen so he can take control of the guano deposits there. He thwarts Cadby's plans to have the two tribes go to war and returns the sacred bat. After the marriage between the Wachati chief's daughter and Tiny Warrior, Ace is eventually hunted down by both tribes, implying he had something to do with the princess no longer being a virgin. Development Bernstein had wanted to do a comedic version of Sherlock Holmes, and when watching the Stupid Pet Tricks segment on Late Night with David Letterman, got the idea for a pet detective. Act and Voice Personality Ace Ventura is an eccentric self-styled 'pet detective' who forsook regular police work to concentrate on this latter pursuit. Like other fictional detectives, he is notable for extraordinary powers of observation and deduction; and on at least one occasion, he has managed to escape being shot by catching a bullet in his teeth. Ventura's eccentricities include his persistent vulgarity and exceedingly flamboyant behaviour; but he is nevertheless a dedicated detective, driven by an insatiable adoration of animals and a desire to protect them from human mistreatment. In Ace Ventura Jr.: Pet Detective, it is implied that his abilities, personality, and appearance are hereditary. Although Ace is an animal lover, Ace Ventura: When Nature Calls reveals a deep-seated fear of bats. In most appearances, Ace usually wears an unbuttoned Aloha shirt over a plain white A-shirt, with red and black striped trousers and black biker boots. He lives in an apartment alongside many different animals, all of whom hide from his landlord, Mr. Schickadance (Mark Margolis), in his absence and whom he owes money for rent. Physical Appearance Abilities History Appearances Films ''Ace Ventura: Pet Detective Ace Ventura: When Nature Calls Television Games Mentions Ace Ventura Jr.: Pet Detective Relationships Quotes Gallery Trivia References External links Category:Ace Ventura: Pet Detective Category:Ace Ventura: Pet Detective characters Category:Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Males Category:Comedy characters Category:Warner Bros. characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Comic characters Category:Iconic characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Detectives Category:Humans Category:American characters Category:Adults Category:Characters who break the fourth wall Category:The Mask Category:The Mask characters Category:Cowards Category:Idiots Category:Silly characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes